stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie
Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie, shortened as Stupid Mario Bros.: The Movie or simply abbreviated as SMB: The Movie, is a 2009 live-action comedy action-adventure film, based on Stupid Mario Brothers. It is directed by Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller. The film preceded Season Three and followed by Operation: Blind Storm. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production On December 8, 2008, Rich Alvarez confirmed that Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie would be in development after Season Three was completed. After the season ended, a script for the film was written. Because the running time of the film was approximately 2½ hours, it was split into acts in case the film would take several months for it to be released in its entirety. Act I is much more akin to Season One, primarily focusing on comedic aspects, while Act II is more drama and plot-oriented, like the two previous installments. Act I was released in 5 parts. Act II was released in 7 (originally 6). For those who donated to the film, they had their name appear in the credits. Originally, Alvarez intended for the film to be the series finale because many crucial cast members moved away. However, when several of them returned to town, he decided to continue the series and continued with Operation: Blind Storm, The Interactive Adventure, Season Four, and Season Five. Episodes 'Act I' * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 'Act II' * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Peach * The Darkness * Nox Decious * Bowser * Mr. L * Kamek * Ash Ketchum * Link * Merlin * Solid Snake * Otacon * Brock * Gary * Coconut * Yoshi * Dance Critic * Daisy * Professor Oak * UPS * FedEx * USPS * The Printer Shop Owner * Pikachu * Police Officers * YouTube News Cast * Walgina * Bob * Joe * Terence * Phillip * Liquid Snake * Harry Potter * Ron * Hermione * Hagrid Foreshadowing Various episodes in Season Three have been changed from their original design to aid as foreshadowing for the film. This is a list of plot points that were originally in the film and changes that were made to set it up: * The Voice was revealed to be the Darkness. * Merlin came to Mario's aid. * Shadow Mario's existence and ability to contact Nox Decious' soul. * "Bloody Confrontations" and the finale were originally very different from their current form, being entirely re-scripted and shot to directly pave the way for the film. Trivia * The entire first act is completely irrelevant to the storyline (other than King Bowser), as is stated at the end of the act. Other * Aspect Ratio: 1.78:1 (16:9) * Video Format: 720 HD 29.970i / 29.970p (Special Effects sequences) * Total Run Time: 2:33:06 (11 parts) See also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * "The Interactive Adventure" * "Operation: Blind Storm" * Season Four * Season Five External links * The Movie Playlist (Including both Acts) Category:The Movie Category:Seasons